


Fate and Fortune Cookies

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has to make sure Pete's new girlfriend is up to the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate and Fortune Cookies

Mikey doesn’t actually intend to invite himself over for dinner, it’s just that Alicia’s still at La Brea and he hasn’t seen Pete in a while, and Pete has been keeping secrets. Secrets in the form of a girl. Which, okay, Mikey’s okay with Pete being with a girl, because girls are a thing Pete does, and Mikey’s glad he’s getting past the whole divorce thing and moving on and moving forward and all of that, but when Pete keeps secrets and says evasive things, action is called for.

As is Moo Goo Gai Pan.

“Mikey. Hey.” Pete smiles and it’s a relief, because smiles are always better than the alternative. “You brought food.”

“I had hunger. I thought you might too.”

“Hunger is often a thing. Come on in.”

There’s Bronx detritus, even though Mikey knows the littlest dude is with Ashlee this week, trucks and books and stuffed things. There’s a stuffed wombat that Mikey brought by from Australia, because everyone needs a stuffed wombat, and it seems to be in some sort of place of honor on the top of the TV, obstructing some of the view. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Nah. We were just relaxing.”

Mikey snorts a laugh then tries to catch it, because Pete’s obviously being serious, even though the thought of him _relaxing_ is kind of like one of those mirages in the desert. “We?”

Mikey’s not good at subtle. He’s better than…well, anyone else in his band, but when he’s concerned, subtle isn’t his strong suit. Neither is tact. Of course, it’s Pete, so he’s obviously met his match there. “Yeah. Me and Court. C’mon in the den.”

Court is Courtney who is Courtney Beckett, who is William Beckett’s sister, and given the volatility of the Pete and William relationship, Mikey thinks he has a right – a _cause_ \- to be concerned. Of course, being siblings doesn’t necessarily mean being the same. Mikey’s pretty sure he and Gerard prove that theory. Courtney’s sitting on the couch, legs tucked up under her. Her arm is on the side of the couch and her head is resting on it, long hair fanned out all over. It’s disconcerting. She’s like a girl William, only more boyish, if that makes any sort of sense, which it doesn’t, which Mikey is used to from Becketts.

“Hey.” He waves. “I’m Mikey.”

“Hey.” She straightens up and waves, smiling at him. And, wow. Mikey doesn’t see William that often, but that is a smile he recognizes. He casts a quick glance at Pete because he’s beginning to wonder if there isn’t some projection shit going on here, but Pete’s busy looking at Courtney like she’s got angel wings or something. “Nice to meet you. We’ve met once before, but it was in passing and I’m not usually very memorable with the whole camera in front of my face thing.”

“No. It’s cool. I avoid cameras.”

“He doesn’t like his teeth, which is ridiculous.” Pete goes over to the couch and sits next to Courtney, rubbing a hand along her thigh. “He’s got great teeth. I’d show you them, but he does this weird thing, ranting about he’s not a horse or something. He brought food.”

“It’s Chinese. Do you like Chinese? I didn’t think to ask. Well, I just didn’t ask, because I didn’t ask about coming over. It’s cool, right? I mean, I’m not interrupting something that was heading into territory that Pete’s only tells me about when he can’t sleep at three am and he knows he’s not supposed to, but it’s better than talking about why he can’t sleep.”

“I thought he was the quiet one.” Courtney catches Pete’s hand and threads her fingers with his. “Is there some secret mist that you spray on people when they walk in your house so they’ll babble just like you?”

“You don’t babble.” 

She grins at Pete and leans in and kisses him. It’s nothing big. Just a quick, sweet little kiss. Mikey’s pretty sure it wasn’t the huge punch to his gut that it felt like. It’s a sudden revelation that this isn’t just a secret. This is _serious_.

“Does Gabe know?”

Pete looks away from Courtney to Mikey. “What?”

“Gabe. Does Gabe know.” He points between them at the little sliver of space between their shoulders. “This. Does he know about this?”

“I don’t actually have to get Gabe’s permission to date.”

“You do. You made a thing. A pact. You signed shit.” 

Pete frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. “Fine. Yes. Gabe knows. William knows. You know. People _know_ , Mikey. We’re keeping it kind of on the quiet side because she doesn’t need a lot of people digging into her life and sending her threatening emails on her website or comparing her to Ashlee or Jeanae or _you_ for that matter. We’re hanging out. Having fun. Getting to know each other. Taking it slow. People do that, apparently. Sometimes. Out of the public eye. They have dates and watch TV and fool around and sometimes they break up and sometimes they just decide to be friends and sometimes other stuff happens.”

“For the record,” Courtney interjects, tugging Pete’s arms from across his chest and taking his hand in hers. “Other stuff is happening.”

It breaks off Pete’s rant and he looks at her, his eyes wide with surprise. “What did you just say?”

“I just told your ex-boyfriend that we were bonin’.”

Pete splutters and Mikey smiles to himself as he heads to the kitchen to get plates, glad he got enough food for three.


End file.
